


Lower Decks

by leozeo



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Established Relationship, Inspired by Star Trek: The Next Generation, M/M, okay so i watched lower decks and i needed to get this out of my system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leozeo/pseuds/leozeo
Summary: Sam and Taurik talk
Relationships: Sam Lavelle/Taurik
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Lower Decks

Ensign Sam Lavelle found himself in Ten Forward sitting alone. He deflated into his seat as one of the waiters placed his drink on the table. Sam got there after being dismissed by Commander Riker for offering to work another duty shift and was hoping someone else was sitting down so he could vent to them. More specifically Taurik but Taurik wasn’t even there and the Vulcan ensign was never late. This was the usual meet up time for his friends to have dinner and talk about their day. But so far, he saw no one, not even Sito Jaxa and she was usually off duty first. The only people in Ten Forward were the waiters roaming around clearing tables and a few other senior crew members he’d never seen before. 

He could kind of guess why Taurik wasn’t here after his comments yesterday… but he didn’t mean it and surely his Vulcan companion didn’t take what he said seriously. Sam ran a hand over his face, of course, Taurik wouldn’t pick up on the sarcasm. 

Sam sighed into his drink. He waited around for a few more minutes and no one else walked into Ten Forward. Suddenly Sam wasn’t hungry anymore. He stood up abruptly and left his half-finished drink behind, calling a turbolift and going straight to his shared quarters. When the doors to his quarters hissed open, he found his Vulcan roommate sitting on the ground meditating. Sam always thought Taruik looked far more peaceful meditating. He left Taurik to his own devices and went to have a sonic shower, grabbing his night clothes. 

The ensign took his time, feeling like he deserved it after all the stress these crew evaluations were creating for him. He thought the academy was bad, it did not compare to actually being on board a Starship and the Enterprise at that.

When he exited the bathroom Taurik was now in his bed tapping away at several engineering PADDs. Sam threw his uniform in the laundry chute and padded over to Taurik’s bed, sitting cross-legged at the foot of it. The Vulcan didn’t look up from his PADDs. 

“So… how was your day?” Sam asked his Vulcan companion. 

“Adequate.” 

Sam hunched over and rolled his eyes, “you’re mad, aren’t you?”

Taurik looked up from his work and regarded his human friend, “I do not know what you are talking about.”

“Oh, come on Taurik, you have an eidetic memory!”

“Are you referring to yesterday when you said you couldn’t wait to make Lieutenant so you wouldn’t have to share quarters with me?” Taurik asked.

Sam definitely heard the irritation in his voice that time. 

“Yeah,” he sat up then, not breaking eye contact with Taurik. “I didn’t mean it, you know. There’s no one on this ship I’d rather be with.” 

“I admit I was… irritated. At first and then I realised after talking to Commander La Forge that it was simply your version of sarcasm.”

Sam went quiet as he processed what his partner just said, “wait, wait. Taurik, did you tell Geordi La Forge about us?!” 

“Indeed. I felt the Commander was easy to confide in.”

They both fell silent and Taurik simply held up two fingers at Sam. The human regarded them and touched his fingers with Taurik’s. The Vulcan briefly broke their Vulcan kiss to move the PADDs off his bed and Sam climbed in not soon after. Sam always found the ship quite cold so he was glad Taurik was always warm. 

“Samuel, Dr Crusher and the Captain are aware of our union,” Taurik said as a matter-of-faculty. 

“That’s not the point, Taur.” 

“Ah, Commander Riker. You think he will see you differently because of us?”

“No,” Sam sat up, propping himself up on an elbow to look at Taurik. “I don’t care what Riker thinks of our relationship. You mean more to me than some silly promotion, Taurik.”

Taurik's ears went bright green, “you mean that?” 

“Yeah, of course I do. Besides, we’ve been through Starfleet Academy together, I’m sure we can make it through the Enterprise.”

“Agreed,” Taurik’s lips curved up in a smile only Sam was privy to seeing. “Computer, lights out.”

Their lips met in a human kiss and Sam felt Taurik’s fingers brush over his meld points, the Vulcan letting Sam hear some of his thoughts. They were of love and respect, and Sam projected those same thoughts back to Taurik. Sam held onto Taurik just a little bit tighter that night, the two of them falling asleep wrapped up in each other’s thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> lower decks had me like why weren't there more of these episodes over the course of TNG?
> 
> this was purely self-indulgent! might write more :)


End file.
